Two Days Too Many
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Leo is very glad that Donnie is back after being away for two days. Turtlecest.


**Two Days Too Many** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Leo/Don_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

Characters belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

A one shot, based on a drabble from my drabble set 'Blue and Purple'.

* * *

After taking down a major foot operation, Master Splinter decided that he and his sons could do with some rest and recuperation, so they went up to the farmhouse with April and Casey in tow. They would be spending two weeks up there and come back before spring began and they hit their mating season, as they didn't want to be around their friends when that happened.

Master Splinter spent most of the trip on his own mediating in the beautiful forest that surrounded the farmhouse. April and Casey spent time together as a couple and the four brothers spent as much time as they could outside, knowing they wouldn't get any time like this again soon. They spent time basking by the lake, playing ninja tag in the woods and then separately as couples they simply enjoyed spending time together and enjoying some love making out in the open.

On what was supposed to be their last day of being in the farmhouse, several items in the farmhouse's' kitchen had broken down, which may or may not have been Mikey's fault, they hadn't gotten him to confess although they all heard a crash when he was in the kitchen the previous night.

Since April and Casey had come in a separate car as they planned to stay longer than the two weeks the turtles were staying, so Donnie said that he would come down with April and Casey when they left and the kitchen was fixed up, so the other three brothers and Master Splinter made their way back to New York without Donatello.

It was almost like spring hit them in the face as soon as they got back to New York. As soon as they were in their sewer home, Raph and Mikey had retreated to their bedroom and Leo had headed straight to the bathroom to take a cold shower since he wouldn't be seeing his mate for at least another day.

Donnie was always the last of his brothers to hit his mating cycle which he was very grateful for at this moment, as he was able to concentrate on fixing the kitchen without his mind drifting off on to topics of sex and images of his mate's very toned body.

When the kitchen was fixed, April and Casey got ready to head back to New York but Donnie decided that they would stay for another day, so that April and Casey could truly enjoy some time alone and he would stay in the barn, which they had protested he not do but Donnie was a very stubborn turtle and they agreed and headed back to New York the next day when it began to get dark.

When they were back in New York and at April and Casey's apartment they made him dinner for the evening before he headed into the sewers to make his way back to his home and his family. Almost the second he stepped into his home, Leo was in front of him, his scent smacking Donnie in the face.

"Leo…"

"I thought you would be home yesterday." Leo said, his voice lower than normal which only caused heat to rise up on Donnie's face and other parts of his body.

"I felt guilty for interrupting Casey and April's time alone, so we stayed an extra day so that they could have some time alone together and I stayed in the barn." Donnie explained, even though he wasn't sure his brother was listening as his eyes were roaming over his body.

"You should shower." Leo said and walked away, leaving his brother standing by the entrance confused and slightly irritated, he knew that Leo was either in season or coming into season and he could get somewhat aggressive and controlling, but there was no need to be so rude or basically tell Donnie he looked or smelt dirty.

He did head for the showers, and the warm water felt good on his body, helping him to relax and get his head clear from all the pheromones his brother had been giving off. He couldn't have been in the shower more than five minutes before a body pressed against his shell.

"I'm washing." Donnie said, trying to get the other to leave him be, even though he knew that there was a very small chance that he actually would. Arms wrapped around his waist and lowered until they were hovering over where his cock was hidden. Donnie churred and cursed himself, that was basically an open invitation.

His lover's hands worked his erection out into the open and stroked it with one hand whilst the other hand got to prepping Donnie. Penetration was slightly painful as they didn't have decent lube, having used their precome and he knew that Leo wasn't going to last long, but he knew that he would take good care of him once his mind was less fogged.

Donnie braced himself against the wall as his brother slammed into him, desperately seeking the climax his body longed for, which came only a few minutes later. Water still rained over them as Leo pulled out of his mate and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Leo panted and Donnie titled his head so that he could rub his face against Leo's. They both dried off and got dressed as they made their way out of the bathroom. Donnie had every intention of going down to his lab, but Leo pulled him back and into their shared room.

From the look in his brothers eyes, Donnie could tell that their love making was not done for the night. He went to remove the gear that he had only just put back on, when Leo pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, reaching into their bedside table to retrieve some lube, to make sure that Donnie was properly prepped for the rest of the evening, even though Donnie felt very stretched as it was.

"Wait, Leo, that's the special lube, we haven't-" Donnie's words were cut off by a kiss as Leo opened the bottle and poured some onto his fingers before pressing one into his mate. The feeling of the lube touching his inner walls went straight to his cock which became almost painfully hard from not having an orgasm from their last coupling.

"Leo, please." Donnie whined and Leo removed his fingers and pressed into his brother, slowly at first and then working up the pace.

"Touch yourself." Leo demanded, looking down at his mate's flushed face. Donnie whined but wrapped a hand around his dick and pumped it in time with his brother's thrusts. Much like their first coupling, it didn't last long, but this time Donnie was able to reach his peak, his cum hitting both of their plastrons seconds before Leo came inside him.

Leo partially collapsed on top of his brother, making sure that he didn't crush his brother's penis or put too much weight onto his brother. The feeling of his brother's inner warmth and the lube that still played along his softening cock, brought it back to life and raising himself onto his elbow, he pulled partially out and push back in as he pumped his brother's cock, trying to bring it back to its full size.

His second orgasm was just as strong as his first and again he brought Leo over the edge, this time clenching his thighs against his brother's sides to keep him from collapsing on top of him. Leo pulled out this time and fell to Donnie's right side, placing his hand on Donnie's chest feeling his brothers fast heart beat under his plastron.

His hand moved to Donnie's chin and he pressed a short kiss against his mate's mouth. The kiss became more heated and his hand, along with his other, roamed his mate's body and Donnie's roamed his. Wanting to be even closer than they were, Donnie climbed on top of his brother, straddling him before resuming their kissing.

Donnie could feel his mate's erection hitting his backside so caught it in his hand and slowly sat down on it. Once he had taken all of his brother in, he used one hand to pleasure himself and once to brace himself on his brother so that he was able to ride him.

As much as Donnie knew that Leo liked to be on top of him when they had sex, he also knew that Leo loved watching him pleasure himself, even though it had taken quite some time to get the confession out of him, and this position was the best for Leo to watch him do just that.

Leo's hands were running up and both the length of Donnie's outer thighs, enjoying how the muscles felt as Donnie used them to move himself up and down on his brother's erection.

"Leo." Donnie moaned as he felt himself reach his third orgasm of the night. Leo moved his hands to Donnie's hips help him move quicker so that they climaxes would come quicker.

"Fuck, Donnie." Leo swore, letting himself go and the curse that escaped Leo's lips caused him to tip over the edge.

The two turtles were tangled in a mess of limbs after their very heavy 'workout'. Their hands were twiddling with the soft fabrics of their masks, still on their heads as their lovemaking was more important than undressing.

"...And where did that come from?" Donnie panted. "Although, I'm not complaining." He grinned and turned to his side, removing the sweaty material from his head and throwing it onto the floor of the bedroom, with Leo's soon joining it. He knew that Leo was hit hard by the season, but this was something else.

"I've missed you."

"I was gone for two days." Donnie laughed and Leo moved to his side and pulled Donnie closer to him. He knew that Leo could also get very clingy in his season, even though he denied it.

"Two days too many." Leo grinned and cupped an olive cheek and gave his love a short kiss.

"So how about we take off the rest of our gear and go for...round five? Is it?" Donnie grinned and Leo started taking off his gear before his purple banded brother could blink.


End file.
